Fearless
by SammehInBlack
Summary: When Anna moves to Gotham, she is expecting a normal city. She then discovers that is the opposite, especially after having an encounter with Batman and Joker. Anna is thrown into a tough decision over what side she is on. Will she help or hurt Gotham?
1. Moving In

Note: Hey everyone, this is my first story so please be easy on the criticism! Review if you want, it would be great. Hope you enjoy the story!

People had always told me I was fearless. I like to consider that a good thing, but many think it is bad. But I think it has some good to it. After all, if I wasn't so fearless, I never would have moved out to Gotham all by myself. I've been here for almost a week now, 6 days to be exact. I've been told I wouldn't last a week in Gotham- coming from a quiet little suburb across the country. Guess I've just about made it, and I've made it pretty easily too. I wouldn't have made it so easily if it wasn't for Bruce Wayne.

I arrived in Gotham during the afternoon rush. I was on my way to the hotel I would be staying at until I could find my own place. I had no clue where I was going and the streets were so crowded that I got lost. I must have missed the bus stop or something. I was standing there like an idiot on the sidewalk, probably with a dumb expression on my face. That's when Bruce kindly walked up to me and said "Need some help?" He was very handsome, and I was quite embarrassed to have this good looking guy see me as I was. However stupid I may be, I am not stupid enough to turn down help when I need it. 

"Ah, yes, I may need a little." I said with a smile. My dark brown hair fell into my face, and I pushed it away. 

"I'm guessing you're lost?" he said in his charming voice.

"Yeah" I told him hesitantly, "I just arrived in Gotham today. I'm trying to get to my hotel."

"Where are you staying?"

"Gotham Royale Hotel."

"Excellent hotel, if I do say so myself. But lucky for you, I know how to get there. And don't worry, with my driving, we'll be there in no time."

"Thanks so much!" I said, and I followed him to his nice black sports car. It looked very modern, and I wasn't even sure of what company made it. He opened the door for me. The seats were a black leather, and probably the most comfortable car seats I've ever been in.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." he said. "I'm Bruce Wayne. And you are?"

"Anna." I replied. "Anna Roberts."

"Nice to meet you, Anna." he said, and gave me a lovely smile. 

"You too, Bruce. I guess I must have gotten so caught up in being lost I didn't even bother to ask who you were. You could be a criminal for all I know." We both laughed. 

"Trust me, I am the furthest thing from a criminal in all of Gotham." he told me. 

We were now on our way to the hotel. Bruce seemed to be going really fast- he was passing up all the other cars. But that didn't really seem to bother me. It was kind of fun. I was in the middle of my thoughts, when Bruce interrupted me.

"So, how long are you going to be in Gotham?" he asked.

"As of now, um, forever." I said. "I'm moving here. The only reason I'm staying at a hotel is so I'll have a few days to find myself a place."

"Good luck doing that." he said. "You're going to need a few weeks to find a place here."

"Well I guess with my budget I'm going to be staying in cheap motels, then." Bruce laughed.

"You know, it's going to take you awhile to get a place. How about you come stay with me in my penthouse for awhile. Don't worry, there's plenty of room, and you won't be a bother to me at all."

"Really? Are you sure?" I'm pretty sure my face was in shock. Staying in a penthouse right after I moved to Gotham. Wow! 

"Of course. Just stay tonight at the hotel since you already have a room reserved, and tomorrow I can come pick you up."

"Wow! Really, thank you so much! I honestly never knew there were people this nice. Thanks!"

By this time we were at the front of the hotel, and Bruce parked the car while halfway getting out. 

"I'll help you with your bags." he said, while pulling out both my suitcases and handing them to the bell boy. "Give me your number, so I can call you tomorrow before I get you."

I handed him my phone number, gave him a handshake, another thank you and a good bye, then headed inside to check in. The check in for the hotel was easy, and I was given my room number and key within a few minutes. I walked to the elevator and went up to my room on the 14th floor.

As I entered the room, I was surprised. Everything looked so high class. There was a kind size bed, couch, table with 2 chairs, 2 nightstands, several lamps, and even a balcony with a terrific view of the city. I decided to stay in my room that night rather than going out, and I was fine doing just that. 


	2. The City Isn't Safe

I woke up to an overcast day in Gotham. It was about 9 AM. I slept late, considering that I usually get up around 7:30. I opened the blinds and saw it was an overcast sky. Eh, it could be better or worse. I then checked my cell phone to make sure Bruce didn't call. No missed calls yet, so I had some time to kill while waiting. I turned on the TV to the morning news. It was the same old stuff and I was beginning to space out, when the woman's voice on the TV turned urgent.

"We now have breaking news. Police have just found a dead body right in front of the station. The body is not identified yet, but apparently has clown paint on it's face. Police are quite sure this is an act of the Joker. With one person dead this early in the day, citizens are urged to be careful today and report any suspicious activity. The Joker probably has some bigger plans for later on this day. Stay tuned for further updates." The news then went on to talk about how some old man found a thousand dollars in a dumpster. I was still in shock about this Joker. Who was he? What did he do? What did he look like? I was in the middle of my thoughts when Bruce called.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Hey Anna. It's Bruce." he said, "Look, I'm going to come pick you up now. The city isn't too safe at the moment, and my penthouse is the best place you'll be. Pack up your stuff and I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay. And uh, what is up with all this going on in the city? Who is the Joker? What's he doing? Why isn't the city safe?"

"I'll tell you once we get to my place. It'll be much easier to explain in person. Just go down to the lobby and I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Alright, bye." I said, and started gathering my stuff. I threw some clothes in my suitcase while still wondering what was so bad about this Joker guy that Bruce couldn't tell me on the phone. Oh well, I just had to wait until he got there. I grabbed my suitcases, turned off the lights, and headed down to the lobby. There I checked out and turned in my key, and sat down on a bench to wait for Bruce.

I had been sitting there for not even 2 minutes when Bruce pulled up in that same sports car. He quickly grabbed my bags and told me to get in. Still confused with the Joker thing, I got into the car with no questions asked. Once we were both in he sped away from the hotel. I knew something was wrong, the way there was a nervous look on his face instead of that friendly one he had the day before. Was his mood all because of this Joker? I sat there for a minute, debating if I should say something or not. Finally I got the courage to.

"So, can you answer my questions now?" I asked, a little uneasy. "You know, about the joker?"

"I said I will once we get to my place." he said a bit firmly. I just nodded and we sat there in silence for the rest of the ride. It was only a few minutes, but felt like much more.

"We're here." he said. As he grabbed my things I admired the beautiful skyscraper for Wayne Enterprises. The architecture and design of it was great. The building looked incredibly modern and sleek. I think I was in awe when Bruce gave me a little shove forward and starting looking a tad impatient. Finally I started moving forward, into the building, which looked just as great inside. We went up the elevator and finally reached his penthouse. Wow, I was amazed! Just as we walked in we were greeted by an older man. Turns out, he was Bruce's butler and his name was Alfred. We were quickly introduced and he kindly took my things into a guest bedroom for me.

"Make yourself at home." Bruce said, "I have some work to do so I won't be here now, but if you need anything Alfred will take care of you."

"Hey, wait!" I exclaimed. "You were supposed to tell me what was going on in the city once we got here! No more excuses."

"Oh right, I forgot…" Bruce trailed off. He seemed to be thinking for a moment, then called Alfred in. "I really have work to do right now. Could you please explain who the Joker is and Batman and everything that's been going on lately to Anna?"

"Of course I could, sir." Alfred replied.

Just then, Bruce pulled him closer and whispered something to him. I could only make it out to be, "Just don't tell her who Batman is yet." That made no sense, so I just thought I heard wrong. Right after that Bruce said goodbye to us both and was out the door.

"Have a seat." Alfred said, "I'll just get us some coffee and then I can explain." I did as told and sat down on a comfy chair in what appeared to be the living room. Bruce had such a good view of the city from his place. While Alfred was making the coffee, I was simply sitting and looking out the window. I swear, you could see every building in Gotham from there. Alfred then appeared with the coffee and handed me a cup, and he sat down in the chair across from me. He looked at me for a few seconds.

"Are you ready to take all if this in?" he asked.

"Yes." I said and nodded. And just at that moment, we started hearing sirens and gunshots going off. Then there was a loud band and I could see smoke coming out of a building, not sure of which one. My first thought was someone blew something up. A terrorist attack maybe? No, much worse.

Then, Alfred spoke.

"That, was an act of the Joker."

There ya go, Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Batman characters such as Joker, Batman/Bruce, Alfred, etc.

Notes: Sorry this took a few days to get up, I've been busy. Please review if you'd like, I love to hear comments and constructive criticism!

To People:

Three Faint Calls: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! And I will fix the underline thing from now on, I didn't notice I had done that the first time.


End file.
